An equipment that imparts a stimulus that a vehicle occupant can feel by a somatic sensation is an example of equipment that is installed in a vehicle. Concretely, there are an information transmitting device that transmits information to a vehicle occupant by vibrations, a temperature adjusting device such as a seat heater or a steering wheel heater or the like, and the like.
As examples of information transmitting devices, there are those that transmit information to a vehicle occupant by generating vibrations at the steering wheel, as in the techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-162466 and JP-A No. 2000-168468.
JP-A No. 2008-162466 and JP-A No. 2000-168468 propose providing a transducer or a vibrating motor or the like that generates vibrations at the handle portion of a steering wheel, and that transmits information such as a warning or the like to the vehicle occupant by vibrating the handle portion.